Alguien como tú
by Betzacosta
Summary: OS. Algunas veces el amor dura y otras veces simplemente duele… Inspirado en la canción Someone like you de ADELE.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D Aquí les traigo esta idea que primero debo agradecer a _**Elysita**_ ya que fue quien me habló de la canción _Someone like you de Adele_, la cual fue la inspiración de esto y quien me indujo a crearla, diciendo que la usara, es decir se la arrebate. _Gracias por enseñarme esta canción que desde que la escuche me susurró esta historia amiga y me alegra traerte estos personajes que te los dedico con mucho cariño_.

Si quieren pueden escuchar la canción que va con el principio del fic: www . youtube watch?v=kc8f0OYV7iM

* * *

><p>Bella apretaba el volante con fuerza mientras sentía que las lágrimas le invadían sus ojos con fuerza. Aunque no se permitió botar ninguna aún. Su corazón se había partido dos meses atrás cuando él terminó con ella pero en ese momento todo era peor por lo que le había escuchado unas horas atrás en su trabajo.<p>

"_Y se casó una semana atrás… ¿puedes creerlo? Casi tres años en una relación con Bella, la deja y ahora está feliz mientras ella sigue dándose contra las paredes…"_

En ese momento Bella había entrado a encarar a Jessica y la había visto palidecer, tartamudear pero después repetir la información que le había llevado a esa casa esa noche.

Él… Cullen… no tenía fuerza para pensar siquiera en su nombre, se había casado, era feliz y ella ahora no tenía nada. Nada.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el volante agradeciendo el dolor físico que recibió en el borde de su frente y sintió como sus manos temblaban. Él le había dicho que la amaba, pedido matrimonio, declarado frente a todos que la iba a honrar y respetar y convertir en su mujer y al final no hizo nada de eso.

Simplemente la dejó.

"_No funciona Bella" _– le había dicho esa noche mirándola con sus ojos tristes y tomando su mano como si además debiera consolarla –. _"Es mejor que acabemos antes que nos odiemos… perdóname"_

Ella negó como si con eso sacara su voz de su cabeza y el vacío que sentía cada vez que recordaba sus palabras. Había abandonado su vida por él, lo conoció en Inglaterra en unas vacaciones de verano y quedó maravillada con la fuerza de su mirada, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su… bloqueó su mente ante el recuerdo de lo que más deseaba y apretó el volante con más fuerza.

Después de unas semanas llegó el momento de regresar a casa, pero ambos vivían en ciudades distintas, Bella en Forks, Washington y él en Manhattan, Nueva York, por lo que se despidieron entre lágrimas, besos y susurros de amor recién descubierto pero muy prontamente interrumpido. Un mes después ella no soportó más y se fue a buscarlo.

Hacía tres años de eso y ella creyó que todo estaba bien. Tenían sus problemas, discutían, había tensión de vez en cuando, pero lo amaba, desesperadamente. Y dos meses atrás la dejó. Dos meses atrás le rompió el corazón. Y ahora él se casó, ¿por qué?

Eso era lo que quería saber.

Con esa resolución Isabella Swan, de veintisiete años de edad salió de su vehículo por fin y caminó hacia un edificio ubicado en la calle 4Y de Nueva York. Ella era testaruda y cada vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza no salía de allí hasta que lo conseguía, siempre fue así. Por eso se graduó en Idiomas en vez de contaduría como su padre quería. Por eso en vez de trabajar en una corporación multinacional de petróleo fue a un tour por Europa para mejorar el dominio de su francés, italiano, alemán y danés. Por eso consiguió su trabajo de traductora en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas a los veinticinco años después de una aguerrida oposición donde estuvieron más de cinco mil personas compitiendo. Y por eso lo había tenido a él. Hasta dos meses atrás.

Llevó su mano hasta el intercomunicador para marcar el número 9D pero en el último segundo se reprimió, no quería escuchar la voz de la mujer que se lo había arrebatado, sería injusto para su corazón. Así que tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto.

_Lo sé todo. Estoy abajo. Necesito verte._

Se apoyó en la pared del edificio y se envolvió en su abrigo de cachemir marrón, que él le había regalado un año atrás. Sabía que iba a bajar, no tenía duda de eso porque tal vez temiera que hiciera un espectáculo por su nueva vida, esa en la que ella iba a participar y ahora todo estaba acabado.

Dos minutos después escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y suspiró hondo para calmarse.

Notó una sombra frente a ella y levantó la mirada lentamente.

-Bella… - susurró en esa voz aterciopelada que tanto le había hecho estremecer y vibrar en las noches y con la que se sentía confortada en los peores momentos.

-Cullen… - respondió y lo observó mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Notó como él la miraba con extrañeza y sabía que era porque no lo tuteaba, pero su nombre le recordaba una intimidad que ya ellos no compartían -. Escuché que te casaste… - susurró Bella observándolo para estudiar su movimiento corporal. Eso se lo había enseñado su amiga Bree, que era una investigadora de crímenes de lessa humanidad originaria de Holanda. Le había dicho que el cincuenta por ciento de una conversación se daba sin ningún intercambio lingüístico.

-Si… - respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello. Se veía nervioso, preocupado pero no asustado ni arrepentido y la parte estúpida de Isabella Swan, la que soñaba con que le susurrara que era mentira o que lo obligaron a hacerlo murió para siempre.

-¿Conseguiste la mujer de tus sueños? – Preguntó sintiendo que sus lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos -. ¿La mujer con la que en verdad querías establecerte? Esa mujer que no fui yo aunque me lo prometiste. Supongo que te da las cosas que yo no pude darte…

-Bella… algunas veces el amor dura pero otras hace daño ¿no lo entiendes? Nuestro amor dolía, no era justo para los dos…

Trató de acercarse a donde estaba pero ella se alejó, pegándose al frío concreto y respirando aceleradamente, sintiendo que el corazón se rompía completamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y enderezó sus hombros.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué de repente te volviste tan tímido conmigo? No es de ti ocultar algo así.

-Yo… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró aceleradamente.

Miró donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo y se tragó un sollozo para poder decir lo que le estaba quemando por dentro.

-Odio haber aparecido aquí sin invitación, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Mírame Cullen – le pidió en el momento que él había bajado la mirada -. Obsérvame porque quiero que recuerdes que para mí esto no había terminado, todavía te amo… - él iba a hablar pero ella levantó la mano para que se callara, no podía aceptar que la consolara sería demasiado humillante -. No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú…

-No como yo Bella… no como yo… - susurró y trató de acercarse pero ella se apartó saliendo de la pared y rodeándolo.

-Solamente te deseo lo mejor del mundo… sé feliz con ella -. _Ya que yo no lo seré con nadie._

Lo observó por un segundo para grabarlo en su mente por última vez y por el rabillo de su ojo vio como la puerta de la entrada se abría.

-¿Cariño? – Bella volteó hacia la mujer hermosa de cabello negro que estaba en la entrada y que miraba hacia él preocupada -. ¿Qué sucede?

Bella observó como ella caminaba hasta su lado y lo abrazaba por la cintura, y notó como él la miraba y en sus ojos se mostraba todo el amor y cariño que le había negado, porque sí, nunca la había mirado así.

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó la mujer observándola fijamente.

-Yo no soy nadie… - susurró Bella tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al verla a ella tener lo que había deseado para sí misma -. Adiós… - susurró con la voz entrecortada y salió corriendo hacia el vehículo ignorando su voz y como la llamaba.

Entró en el vehículo y arrancó tan rápidamente que dejó las marcas del neumático en el asfalto. Manejó por unos minutos hasta que sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, cuando no soportó más y casi choca con un Mustang rojo se apeó en un callejón y quedó paralizada con las manos en el volante por unos segundos.

Y en ese momento por fin se permitió llorar recordando una y otra vez su mirada y como la abrazó a ella.

.

Horas después Bella se preguntó a sí misma qué hacía en ese sitio. Debería estar en su apartamento gritando y llorando desesperada, pero ese lugar le recordaba tantas cosas, tantos momentos que simplemente no podía encarar en ese momento. Así que después de calmarse y manejar por quince minutos aproximadamente le llamó la atención el aviso de un bar; la combinación de naranjas y rojos así como el dibujo de algo parecido a una escultura de una persona al revés sin ningún tipo de nombre más que _"Bar"_ y le hizo estacionarse, milagrosamente cerca del mismo, y dirigirse adentro después de suspirar profundamente.

Ahora estaba sentada en la barra con la misma copa de vino tinto frente a ella que pidió cuando llegó y sintiéndose ausente y sola así haya alrededor muchas personas, la música alta invadía el ambiente y ese sitio era mejor que su apartamento en este momento.

Miró alrededor para estudiar el local por fin y sonrió ligeramente al ver que se parecía a uno que visitó cuando estaba en Italia. Había sofás y pubs por todas partes, una mesa de billar, una _rockola_ antigua pero bastante escandalosa porque al parecer estaba conectada a un sistema de cornetas externas, era oscuro pero no cursi o de mal gusto. Había cuadros en las paredes y se mezclaban entre poster antiguos de películas, réplicas de pinturas famosas y pequeñas esculturas.

Ecléctico e ilógico. La barra era de madera y vidrio, lo único del local que se veía completamente nuevo y tenía tallado detalles ornamentales tan específicos que parecía que hubiesen sido hechos como una especie de obra de arte.

-¿Necesitas algo más? – Le preguntó un cantinero y ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse una sonrisa amigable de un hombre bastante atractivo, tal vez sea un requisito para acceder a ese trabajo.

Estaba vestido un poco distinto a los demás, en vez de camisa negra, tenía una franela justa en sus antebrazos formados y tenía una especie de boina que cubría todo su cabello. Notó que sus ojos eran claros pero no podía ver su tono por la oscuridad del ambiente y le sonreía ampliamente, como si fuera un regalo de los dioses que ella notara ese rasgo de su fisonomía.

-¡No! – Gritó por fin sobre la música y probó su copa de vino para mantener sus labios ocupados.

-¿Sabes que es un requisito para este puesto poder escuchar los problemas de los demás? – Le preguntó el cantinero apoyando sus codos en la barra e inclinándose hacia ella.

-¡Eso me han dicho! – Gritó Bella y asintió volviendo a tomar un trago de vino.

El hombre frunció el ceño y cambió la taza de pretzel que estaba a su lado con una que estaba oculta debajo de la barra. Bella lo miró confundida y él sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ésta no la han tocado gente con orina en sus manos! – Ella observó el envase con el ceño fruncido y después rió con fuerza recordando esa leyenda urbana y lo ilógico de esa actuación -. Tengo que cuidar de mis clientes – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y se fue para seguir con su trabajo.

Dos copas de vino después, Bella seguía en el mismo sitio como atontada. Ni siquiera podía analizar lo que sucedió, su cabeza era una bruma y no le permitía unir un pensamiento coherente con el otro.

-Princesa… - ella parpadeó y levantó la mirada para encontrarse al mismo cantinero que la había cuidado toda la noche, siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien o si estaba lista para hablar, le cambió el envase de pretzel cada vez que alguien más lo tocaba y lo había encontrado mirándola en varias oportunidades -. Ya vamos a cerrar.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por esa información y miró alrededor para encontrarse que no había nadie del público y que los meseros y cantineros estaban limpiando alrededor. Incluso la música había parado.

-Lo siento… - murmuró y se levantó del asiento pero tuvo que apoyarse en la barra ya que tenía tantas horas sentada que no sentía sus piernas.

Él le agarró el brazo para que no se cayera y la miró preocupado -. ¿Hoy no es tu día verdad?

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio, no quería entrar en ese tema, ni discutir cuál día de los dos meses anteriores fue el peor, aunque éste sin duda llevaba bastante ventaja.

-Ven conmigo… - le pidió y Bella como una autómata lo siguió -. Garrett termina aquí y pueden irse. Nos vemos mañana a las dos -. El hombre blanco de cabello negro asintió y Bella sintió como él ponía una mano en su espalda para guiarla. La llevó hasta detrás de la barra. Después la guió hasta el depósito, en uno de los laterales había una puerta y él sacó un llavero con un manojo de llaves y la abrió rápidamente.

Los instintos de Bella, aunque maltrechos, se activaron en ese momento y se endureció evitando que la siguiera llevando. Él la observó y asintió como si entendiera lo que estaba pensando.

-No te haré daño princesa. Pero si quieres te acompaño hasta tu vehículo o te pido un taxi para que vayas a casa…

Esa última palabra le hizo negar rápidamente la cabeza y entró por la puerta que le indicaba, la cual resultó tener una escalera un poco empinada y al final otra puerta que él abrió rápidamente.

Entraron a una especie de apartamento y allí ella entendió que la había llevado a su casa. El sitio era evidentemente masculino y minimalista, aunque casi todo, excepto los sillones, era creado con madera y tenía los mismos ornamentos que la barra. Ella caminó hacia la mesa de madera negra adornada con rastros de plata que hacían notar las figuras que le tallaron. Era asombroso, si uno se alejaba lo suficiente se notaba la imagen de dos amantes entrelazados. La rozó con cuidado y lo sintió al lado un segundo después.

-¿Quién hizo esto? – Preguntó ella en un susurro maravillada por la forma en cómo se manejaban los detalles.

-Yo – dijo el hombre sonriendo y ella lo miró asombrada y en ese momento entendió una cosa muy importante. Como por qué su ropa era distinta a los demás y su apartamento estaba encima del bar.

-¿El bar es tuyo cierto?

Él asintió y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta que estaba al final de la sala.

-¿Me podrías esperar unos minutos? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente – tengo que bañarme cada vez que salgo del bar para quitarme el olor a humo y a bebida. Después de eso empezaremos con tu proceso de sanación, es una promesa.

Bella sonrió y asintió preguntándose cómo él creía que iba a hacer lo último. Lo vio mientras se alejaba y parpadeo cuando se quitó la franela sin llegar a la puerta mostrando toda su formada espalda y ella jadeó al observar un tatuaje de un fénix en su espalda, era grande y majestuoso, rojo y el fondo azul y sus alas eran esplendorosas, como si quisieran volar y abandonarlo cada segundo.

-Fénix… - susurró ella y él se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla fijamente. Bella tragó grueso y entendió qué estaba haciendo.

Estaba en el apartamento de un hombre, dueño de un bar, que tenía esa maravilla tatuada en su espalda. Sintió que temblaba ligeramente porque no era imbécil, sabía que esperaba el Fénix de esa reunión y ella nunca había estado con nadie más que con _él_. Ese pensamiento le hizo daño.

Bella había cuidado su virginidad por mucho tiempo, como si eso significara algo siempre pensó en la idiota idea de darla como un regalo y que quien la tomara lo iba a apreciar profundamente, pero no fue así en realidad, porque _él_ la tomó tres años atrás y después le abandonó para casarse con otra mujer.

Tragó grueso mientras observaba a Fénix y respiró hondo haciendo lo que mejor y peor se le daba. Actuar precipitadamente. Llevó las manos a los ojales de su chaqueta y se la quitó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo y sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a sentir algo más que el aturdimiento que la había acompañado desde dos meses atrás.

-El baño es una buena idea – susurró sintiendo que temblaba ligeramente y él se quedó paralizado por un solo segundo. Después dio un par de zancadas hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura estampando sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella gimió en respuesta y abrazó su cuello rozando la boina negra que estaba usando. Fénix la besó apasionadamente, rodeó sus labios con su lengua y después la introdujo en su boca causando que se pegara más a su cuerpo y subiera una pierna en su cadera por lo que rápidamente la cargó haciendo que envolviera sus piernas sobre él.

La llevó caminando hacia alguna parte y la dejó en el suelo sin abandonar sus labios. Bella lo besaba desesperada, con toda la pasión que podría dar sin inhibiciones ni preguntas. Esa noche no existía nada de eso.

Él rompió el beso y la miró con sus ojos nublados de de deseo -. ¿No quieres siquiera saber mi nombre o darme el tuyo? – Preguntó acelerado.

Bella negó con la cabeza quitándose sus zapatos -. Fénix… - susurró y esperaba que como el ave la haga revivir de las cenizas en que _él_ la había dejado.

La miró por un segundo mientras se quitaba su camisa verde olivo y mostraba su brasier transparente. En ese momento él empezó a quitarse el pantalón y se desvistieron cada uno en cuestión de segundos, ella solo se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente desnuda y se quedó paralizada.

Sintió sus ojos en ella e hizo lo mismo lentamente, el hombre era hermoso, atractivo y tenía una polla que seguramente acabaría con ella porque era mucho más grande y gruesa que la de _él_. Pero tampoco le importaba, la necesitaba, así la destrozara.

Fénix se acercó a la ducha que estaba tapada con paneles de vidrio y abrió las llaves calibrando el agua. Después se acercó a ella y tomó sus labios enfebrecidos y la cargó hacia ese sitio.

Bella sintió el agua correr por su cuerpo a la vez que sus labios besar su cuello y sus manos tocarle exquisitamente los senos. Pero eso no era lo que ella necesitaba. No quería que la tocara aún, así que lo empujó y se arrodillo en un segundo y antes de que él pudiera siquiera moverse lo había introducido en su boca y estaba haciendo lo que deseó desde que lo vio desnudo. Era tan grande que su boca no podía abarcarlo completo así que tomó la base con su mano y empezó a moverla a la que vez que lo lamía y succionaba con fuerza. Necesitaba excitarlo, hacerle llegar y con eso hacerle sentir que ella podía llevar a un hombre allí, que no era completamente inútil en esos asuntos, porque si no lo fuera no la habrían dejado.

-¡Oh mierda, princesa! – gruñó y le colocó una mano en su cabello enredándoselo y empezó a moverse hacia ella por lo que Bella inmediatamente se detuvo y se relajó. Empezó a follarle la boca y ella movía su lengua más rápidamente para rozarlo a la vez que respiraba por la nariz.

Unos segundos después lo sintió crecer más pero en ese momento él se salió de su boca, la levantó del suelo y la besó pegándola contra la pared y bajando su mano hasta su sexo empezó a acariciar circularmente su clítoris. Se miraron por unos segundos y él sonrió maliciosamente.

Después bajó por su cuerpo besándolo hasta llegar a su sexo y separándolo con sus dos dedos empezó a lamerlo y morderlo mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

Bella gritó y tomó su cabello tirando por fin esa horrible boina y cerró los ojos al empezar experimentar como su cuerpo se tensaba producto del placer que sus labios, dientes y lengua le estaban provocando.

Sintió como su vientre empezó a contraerse y empezó a removerse negando con la cabeza. No quería llegar al orgasmo de esa manera -. ¡Así no Fénix! – Gritó aunque empujaba su cadera sobre su boca para que profundizara -. ¡Fóllame… te necesito dentro!

Él se levantó y la miró respirando aceleradamente, ella acarició su cara y lo besó de nuevo pegándose a su cuerpo completamente y causando que ambos gimieran por lo sensible que estaban. Fénix cerró la llave, la sacó de la regadera y unos segundos después la dejó caer en una superficie acolchada.

Se apartó unos segundos y regresó con un paquete dorado, ella se lo quitó, lo rasgó y le puso el condón rápidamente necesitando que la penetrara urgentemente.

Él se colocó encima de ella y guió su miembro hasta el borde de su vagina, pero antes de entrar lo movió sobre ella golpeando su clítoris varias veces causando que gritara y se removiera desesperada.

-Dime tu nombre – le exigió jugando con su miembro, rozándola pero sin darle lo que necesitaba.

Lo vio sintiéndose furiosa y colocó sus manos en la espalda baja arañándolo con fuerza como castigo por eliminar la única regla que quería para esa noche -. ¡Bella! – Le gritó un segundo después porque sentía que iba a explotar y en ese momento podría darle lo que sea que pidiera.

Él sonrió de medio lado, se bajó un poco hasta rozar sus labios, colocando su pene justo en su entrada -. Mi nombre es Edward -. Le susurró mirándola fijamente y se introdujo en una embestida profunda causando que Bella llegara al orgasmo gritando y maldiciendo al cielo.

* * *

><p>Edward Masen era lo que podría decirse un hombre normal. No había ido a la Universidad sino que cuando cumplió dieciocho años de edad y se graduó de la secundaria empacó una mochila y fue a conocer el mundo. En Londres conoció la prostitución, en Francia conoció una cárcel, en Singapur conoció la marihuana y en la India por fin descubrió su pasión: tallar madera. En ese sitio conoció al maestro Hansraj que le enseñó ese arte y desde ese día un nuevo Edward había surgido.<p>

Es por eso por lo que se tatuó un Fénix en su espalda, en esos tres años que tardó en encontrar su pasión casi se pierde a sí mismo en el mundo corrupto y fue causa de Hansraj que volvió a su cauce. Él siempre había sido alguien libre, no le gustaban las ataduras y es por lo que no quiso hacer un trabajo dependiente o cursar estudios "normales". Al tallar madera y crear cosas nuevas se sentía satisfecho y en paz consigo mismo. Pero como ese trabajo por más hermoso que fuera no era y jamás será bien remunerado, optó por usar un dinero que le habían dado por una reforma que realizó para una corporación petrolera y compró un bar en Nueva York.

Todavía creaba y vendía su arte, incluso podría decirse que era "muy" cotizado, pero tenía su otro negocio con el que también le iba bien y por el que desde tres años atrás administraba su bar, el cual seguía igual de transitado que cuando lo inauguro. Lo cual en Nueva York era mucho decir.

Pero Edward de un tiempo para acá se sentía un poco inquieto. Lo que nunca le había ocurrido en sus treinta y un años de vida. Y aunque le costara admitirlo la razón de su incertidumbre era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados que había ido a su bar una noche con cara de perro degollado y que le había dado una de las mejores folladas de su vida.

La mujer era sexy, hermosa, divertida, dulce y él se encontraba pensando en algo que nunca había considerado antes: que la quería para sí mismo. Por primera vez ansiaba tener algo "normal" y establecerse en una vida común y eso le tenía aterrado porque en verdad no le asustaba pensarlo.

El problema recaía en que esa mujer constituía muchas primeras veces para él. Primera vez que deseaba algo para sí mismo. Primera vez que sentía la necesidad de estar al lado tanto tiempo de alguien. Primera vez que él era considerado solo una llamada de sexo. Primera vez que estaba más apegado a una relación que la dama. Primera vez que él desea exigir más y que la chica no lo desea.

Pero él era un hombre de armas a tomar, sino lo fuera no tendría lo que tenía, así que ese día resolvería su dilema. Tenían tres meses en esa especie de relación y ya era hora que avanzaran o terminara todo, quien lo escuchara se burlaría de él porque sonaba tan mujer en esos momentos, pero necesitaba ya tener algo con lo que luchar y deseaba que al final de ese día la tuviera a ella.

Pasó la mañana trabajando en la escultura de la espalda de una mujer, sus dedos lo guiaban para fabricar la figura de ella, esa que había pasado horas cada noche recorriendo y que había aprendido a conocer muy bien. En la tarde hizo el inventario del bar y ayudo a servir tragos cuando abrieron, como generalmente hacia, y a las diez de la noche dejó a los chicos solos para empezar con su plan.

Tres horas después estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, vistiendo un jean y una franela azul. Sintió que la puerta de la entrada a la calle se abría y ladeó su cabeza para observarla. Desde la primera noche esa había sido su dinámica, ella aparecía en su casa a la una de la mañana y lo esperaba desnuda, a veces dormida, otras despierta, hasta que él llegaba, se duchaba y se metía en su cama para hacerle el amor hasta que caían agotados y satisfechos.

No se estaba quejando de la dinámica, solo quería más… lo deseaba todo.

Observó a Bella entrar a la casa y quedarse en la puerta cuando lo miró sentado en la mesa del comedor con comida servida alrededor.

-¿Hola? – Preguntó llevando en la mano el bolso que siempre llevaba para cambiarse e ir a trabajar cada mañana.

-Hola Bella… - contestó colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y estirándose ligeramente -, el desayuno está listo… - dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza la comida que había preparado esa noche, las hotcakes, café, fresas, miel, etc.

Ella se acercó un paso hacia la mesa -. ¿Hoy tendremos sexo en la mesa? – Preguntó dudosa y Edward apretando la mandíbula negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no tendremos sexo – explicó a la vez que sentía su polla removerse como si estuviese gritando por esa declaración. Bella lo observó confundida -. Esto es lo que va a pasar – se sentó derecho y señaló una silla -. Tú vas a dejar ese bolso y te vas a sentar allí, comeremos y me hablaras de tu vida y yo te contare de la mía. El viernes saldremos a comer y al cine. El sábado hay una exhibición en el museo metropolitano que tengo meses esperando y vas a ir conmigo. Me vas a presentar a tus amigos y yo te presentaré a los míos. Y cuando estés lista, preferiblemente dentro del lapso de unos meses, te llevaré a Brooklyn para conocer a mis padres y me dirás cuándo puedo conocer a los tuyos.

Bella tragó grueso y se apartó el paso que había dado para acercarse a él. Le pedía demasiado y en muy poco tiempo, se sentía satisfecha por como las cosas se habían dado en ese tiempo, sin prisas, casual, venía saliendo de una relación larga que tuvo un final tan tormentoso que no sabía si podía de nuevo confiar en alguien ni tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo.

-¿Y si no lo hago? – preguntó por fin mirándolo y deseando que recapacitara, que no le exigiera más. No quería saber lo que sentía por él porque era tan distinto a todo lo que había conocido y le hacía sentir tan libre y deseada que no quería perderlo.

-Entonces allí está la puerta – dijo señalando detrás de ella al espacio que seguía abierto, era como si al ver un cambio de rutina se retrotrajo de tal manera que ni siquiera quiso darles intimidad o cerrar las formas de escapatoria -. Tengo treinta y un años Bella, no estoy para juegos.

Bella negó con la cabeza -. ¿Pero esto no es lo que cualquier hombre quiere? ¿Una mujer dispuesta y sin compromisos? – Preguntó sintiéndose deprimida y triste, tal vez lo que quería era que lo dejara porque tampoco era suficiente para satisfacerlo. Había sido una imbécil, sino pudo con _él_ que era mucho más mojigato y tranquilo mucho menos podría con Edward que era una locomotora y cada día inventaba algo nuevo que la hacía gritar de mil formas distintas.

Edward colocó los codos en la mesa y decidió dejarlo claro todo de una vez -. Este hombre no. Este hombre lo quiere todo, te desea y te ansía a su lado completa, no las migajas que puedes darme, así que si no puedes manejarlo o simplemente no quieres es mejor que te vayas Bella, porque no quiero terminar de enamorarme de ti y después entender que nunca pude haberte tenido.

Bella lo miró asombrada por unos segundos y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza por sus palabras. ¡Se estaba enamorando de ella! Volvió a quedar aterrorizada por esas palabras y se apartó otro paso hasta llegar a la puerta de madera. Ella no sabía si podía amar de nuevo, si volvería a arriesgarse, además todo estaba pasando tan rápido, Edward debería ser solamente el hombre de consuelo para superar el dolor que había vivido, no iba a convertirse en nada más. ¿Por qué entonces estaba siquiera considerando volverlo algo más?

-No sé cuánto pueda darte – susurró decidiendo ser sincera consigo misma y más importante con él -. El sitio donde se encuentra mi corazón está vacío, destrozado y es injusto de mi parte obligarte a cargar…

-Detente… - ordenó detallando su palidez y la tristeza que mostraba en su mirada.

Él sabía que la habían herido aunque nunca se lo preguntó o ella hizo algún intento de confesárselo, y por más que quiera conocer los pormenores entendía que eso iba a venir cuando ella lo deseara. Era lo justo y lo único que podía pedir así le este carcomiendo por dentro.

-Bella - empezó suspirando hondo y mirándola sintiendo el anhelo y el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos -, solo te estoy pidiendo que lo intentes, te quiero en mi vida de verdad, no cada noche unas horas como si fuéramos dos bandidos. Sé que te hirieron pero yo no soy _él_. Si hago una promesa la cumplo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, asegurándote que quiero que estés a mi lado y que… me otorgues la oportunidad de acercarme, de dejarme entrar.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos considerando esas palabras, ese ruego, sobre todo repetía una vez en su cabeza que él si cumplía sus promesas lo cual le hacía llenar un poco su esperanza perdida. Apretando sus manos en puños decidió volver a lanzarse en lo desconocido, esperando que el Fénix estuviera a su lado siempre y que pudiera llevarla volando si volvía a pisar mal y volvía a caerse.

-Mi papá vive en Forks, Washington – confesó cerrando por fin la puerta de madera y presionando su frente en ella -, y mi madre vive en Phoenix, Arizona. Mi madre generalmente me visita dos veces al año…

Edward sonrió ampliamente -. Entonces tendremos que planear un viaje a Forks…

Ella se mordió el labio y se acercó hacia él sentándose en la silla que le había indicado a su lado. Lo miró y sonrió tímidamente al notar como sus ojos verdes brillaban y la miraban con lo que parecía ser emoción y picardía.

Edward de verdad estaba emocionado, ya que cuando la vio dar el último paso hacia la puerta sinceramente creyó que ella se iría y que nunca más volvería y eso le hizo daño, así le hubiese dicho segundos atrás que era mejor que lo dejaran en ese momento antes que más sentimientos estuviesen involucrados.

Le tomó su mano y se la besó suavemente notando la suavidad y observando como ella sonreía y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-De verdad me gustas Edward… - le confesó y él sintió que su corazón se agrandaba un poco. Eso era suficiente, era un comienzo.

-Y tu también me gustas Bella – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y colocándole dos hotcakes en su plato. Observó como ella se mordía el labio ansiosa y la miró confundido.

-¿De verdad no vamos a tener sexo hoy? – Preguntó en voz baja y mirándolo con deseo.

Edward sonrió ampliamente a la vez que su polla volvía a removerse con emoción como si estuviese secundando la petición de Bella.

Se acercó a ella y colocando su mano en su cuello la atrajo para darle un beso voraz que le demostrara lo ansioso que él también se encontraba.

-Pronto princesa… - le susurró en contra de sus labios y se acomodo sirviendo la comida y empezando por fin a preguntar cosas de su vida que tenía meses ansiando saber.

* * *

><p>Bella se despertó y movió su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama para descubrir que estaba sola en la cama, sintió la sabana en su trasero y el cabello golpeando su espalda. Se levantó perezosamente y fue un momento al baño a lavarse y darse una ducha rápida. Observó por la ventana de la habitación y vio que el sol ya se estaba poniendo por lo que aceptó que oficialmente habían pasado todo el día en la cama.<p>

Sonrió mientras sentía el agua de la ducha en su cara al recordar la forma en cómo él después de desayunar la había llevado a su cama, le había besado y tocado cada parte de su cuerpo y como ella después le había devuelto con gusto el favor. Después cuando estuvieron acostados y hastiados Edward empezó a contarle su vida, poco a poco, haciendo y respondiendo preguntas hasta que caían en la inconsciencia. Se despertaban, volvían a estar juntos y volvían a hablar, como si fuese un sueño que los envolvió desde que ella cerró la puerta en la madrugada.

Suspiró hondo alejando la parte pesimista de su carácter que se encargó de susurrarle que ya había tenido un sueño una vez; salió de la ducha, se lavó los dientes y fue hacia el cuarto. Pensó que lo encontraría parado en la mitad de la estancia pero no lo estaba, tal vez se encontrase en el bar. Vio su bolso pero en vez de ir allí fue hasta su closet y escogió una de sus franelas y se la colocó rápidamente, todo ese día estaban trabajando sobre la intimidad y ella había aceptado hacer el esfuerzo. Le quedaba por la mitad de sus muslos y el cuello se caía un poco mostrando un hombro pero pensó que eso le beneficiaria, se pasó una mano por su cabello y salió a buscarlo.

Edward estaba en su pequeño taller trabajando en su escultura tan absorto que no era capaz de escuchar nada a su alrededor. Se despertó dos horas atrás para encontrar a Bella acostada a su lado boca abajo con la sabana cubriéndole medio trasero y aunque una parte de él deseó volver a poseerla la otra vio la perfecta línea de su espalda y tuvo que bajarse de la cama e ir a moldearla ya que creía que en la mañana no la había capturado a su totalidad.

Él había creído que era completamente curvilínea pero no, en el medio saltaba un poco creando un ligero arco y no lo había tomado en cuenta cuando empezó a realizar el tallado.

-¿Edward? – Llamó. Bella había paseado por la casa y ahora se encontraba en la cocina preguntándose dónde estaba y pensando en cambiarse para ir a buscarlo en el Bar cuando observó una especie de puerta entreabierta al final de la habitación. Caminó hacia allí y encontró otras escaleras como las que llevaban del bar al apartamento.

Cuando llegó al tope de las escaleras abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el ambiente. Era amplio, igual de grande que el bar o el apartamento, por lo que imaginó que en algún momento eso fue una especie de edificio de tres pisos. Tenía alrededor puros materiales de madera y maquinas de trabajo, sierras, y como cuchillas desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes, además en un lateral de la gran habitación había como una entrada grande con una especie de ascensor de carga colgando fuera del edificio.

Miró hacía donde estaba Edward y sonrió ligeramente. Se encontraba sentado en el medio de la habitación frente a una mesa y estaba trabajando en una pieza de madera roja tan concentrado que ella solo pudo ladear su cabeza y observarlo mover sus manos alrededor como si la madera le hablara y después agarrar una herramienta y deslizarla suavemente por un sitio.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó dudosa ya que no sabía si debía interrumpirlo o si ese lugar era su santuario y no le gustaría que le molestaran.

Edward escuchó su voz y se detuvo inmediatamente. Se volteó lentamente y sonrió al observarla usando su franela y verse tan endemoniadamente sexy con ella. Estiró su mano para que se acercara y le sonrió más ampliamente.

-Ven… - le pidió suavemente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y arrugó ligeramente su frente -. No quiero molestarte… no sé si te gusta que alguien entre aquí.

-No me gusta – confesó moviendo la mano con más énfasis para que terminara de acercarse. Ni siquiera permitía que la señora que limpiaba el apartamento tocara sus herramientas o algo, incluso no le permitía subir a ese piso, generalmente él mismo lo mantenía limpio.

Solamente permitía que entraran las personas que venían a buscar las piezas que creaba y solo cuando estaban terminadas y los sujetos que lo abastecían de materia prima. Pero de nuevo experimentó una primera vez con ella. Deseaba que viera lo que hacía y que le gustara.

-Pero tú no eres alguien Bella… te pedí que me dejaras entrar y al hacerlo te prometí instantáneamente hacer lo mismo. Así que te quiero aquí.

Bella se estremeció por esas palabras y sonrió ampliamente a la vez que su corazón golpeó aceleradamente dentro de su pecho, como si él le estuviera diciendo más de lo que dijo. Suspiró hondo y se acercó convenciéndose de que no iba a ir muy cerca y no iba a entorpecer su trabajo, pero cuando llegó a su lado él la jaló y la sentó en su regazo haciendo que sonriera ampliamente y mirara la figura de cerca.

-Esto es una gubia – le susurró enseñándole como una especie de destornillador pequeño con punta lisa -. Y esta… - dijo señalando la madera y acariciando alrededor de ella como si fuera su amante – eres tú.

Bella se tensó y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente sin comprender a qué se refería. Él tomó su mano, la besó suavemente y después la posó en la figura de madera lisa. En la parte de arriba que parecía… como una nuca. Al mismo tiempo con su otra mano tocó su propia nuca e hizo que dejara de respirar.

-Siéntete… - le susurró bajando las dos manos simultáneamente para que Bella percibiera la forma y se asombro de notar como cada declive de su espalda estaba tomado en cuenta en su figura -. Eras tú que me atormentabas cada mañana cuando me abandonabas y necesitaba sentirte de alguna forma.

Ella parpadeó para mirarlo fijamente y dejó de respirar por unos segundos al notar como la miraba… era casi como _él _miró a… pero no podía ser posible.

-Creo que puedo amarte Isabella Swan – le dijo y ella sonrió ampliamente sintiendo como recuperaba una parte de su ser en ese instante y deseó fervientemente poder hacerlo también. Poder amarlo sin temer que le doliera.

Ella suspiró hondo y lo besó dulcemente queriéndole mostrar con sus labios lo mucho que le habían conmovido sus palabras.

Edward la besó tomando su nuca en una mano y se preguntó si ya no estaba de hecho enamorado de ella. Rompió el beso unos minutos después y le sonrió ampliamente -. ¿Quieres probar? – preguntó dándole la gubia y buscando un pedazo de madera en una caja que había debajo de la mesa.

-¿De verdad quieres que comparta esto contigo? – Preguntó suspirando hondo y pensando como nunca había compartido algo con alguien antes, ni siquiera con _él._

Edward sonrió y besó su frente antes de poner sus manos sobre las de ella para enseñarle una pequeña técnica -. Todo Bella… quiero compartirlo todo contigo.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba en la Avenida Broadway frente al teatro donde iban a presentar la obra "<em>The cat on a hot tin roof"<em> que iba a ver con Edward. Se había puesto un vestido de coctel azul eléctrico y su cabello lo había arreglado en un moño suelto con rulos sueltos alrededor de su cabeza y cara.

Esa espera le pasaba por querer sorprenderlo con el vestido pegado a su cuerpo y rechazar que la fuera a buscar para el evento. Él tenía muchas virtudes pero ser puntual no era una de ellas, imaginaba que era porque es un espíritu libre y no podía ser presionado por nada, incluyendo el tiempo.

Caminó de nuevo de vuelta y regreso con sus zapatos tacón de aguja y sonrió al imaginar su cara cuando le viera usándolos. Se los había regalado la semana anterior, _"Un regalo de primer aniversario para ambos"_ le susurró en su oído mientras se los enseñaba y ella recuerda haberse preguntado para quién era el regalo, ya que a ella es que le iban a matar los pies y probablemente la que iba a caerse, así que concluyó que era solo para él. Eso tampoco le importó demasiado y por eso se los colocó esa noche.

No podía creer que ya hubiese pasado un año desde que entró a ese bar con el alma destrozada y ahora las cosas fueran tan distintas. Una parte de ella estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en su vida, Edward era tan adecuado para ella en tantas formas distintas, en sus opiniones con su trabajo en la ONU las cuales compartían, en solo estar en el mismo sitio de la vida y querer casi las mismas cosas e inclusive sus amigos eran compatibles a ella, lo cual tampoco pasaba normalmente. No le molestaba que ella fuera una especie de espíritu libre porque él también lo era y ella sentía tantas cosas cuando estaba a su lado… cosas que no quería definir ni confesar. Solo las sentía y se las demostraba cuando se apagaban las luces y le hacía el amor cada noche con frenesí y entrega.

Hace cinco meses conoció sus padres y se maravilló de lo adorable que era la Señora Elizabeth y lo bueno que era el Señor Masen, y lo orgullosos que estaban de Edward. Además hubo un momento en la velada que la madre de Edward le agradeció por estar con su hijo y Bella sintió que las lágrimas iban a empezar a correr por sus mejillas, nunca nadie le había agradecido algo así y cuando la abrazó… de verdad la abrazó… haciéndola sentir aceptada y querida y estaba tan feliz en ese momento que casi no podía ni respirar.

Sus propios padres fueron un poco distintos. Su madre adoraba a Edward, pero por supuesto Renée siempre había amado las cosas inusuales y con un espíritu distinto y él era eso y más. Viajaron a Forks dos meses atrás porque quería conocer a su padre y esa reunión fue horrible, Charlie no vio con buenos ojos a un dueño de un bar que se divierte cortando pobres árboles. Más adelante esa noche cuando Edward estaba deleitándose con el bosque que quedaba detrás de su casa Charlie le preguntó por qué no había continuado con _aquel contador_, ella lo miró paralizada pero en ese momento la llamaron por teléfono y se forzó a contestar ignorando a su padre que después se disculpó y le dio un muy incomodo y muy raro abrazo.

Suspiró hondo recordando la reacción de Charlie cuándo le contó por teléfono las razones exactas de su ruptura con el contador y se volteó hacia la puerta del teatro para ir a buscar las entradas porque ya iba a empezar la función. En ese momento se quedó paralizada. Allí estaba _él_. ¿_Qué está haciendo aquí? _Se preguntó mirando al hombre que le había partido el corazón un año atrás. Está bien, no es estúpida, sabe que viven en la misma ciudad pero ella había pasado todo ese año huyéndole, no deseaba verlo, que su corazón se rompiera o lo añorara como antaño. Estaba con ella, la abrazaba por la cintura y Bella se sorprendió de no sentir nada, ni dolor, sufrimiento, anhelo o tristeza y se encontró sonriendo ampliamente al entender lo que eso significaba.

En ese momento _él _volteó y sus ojos se encontraron, su mirada fue de tristeza o vergüenza y eso aunque fuera injusto le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Se acercó hacia ellos lentamente y suspiró hondo cuando llegó al frente de _él_.

-Bella… - susurró su nombre y ella asintió hacia _él_ y hacia la pelinegra que tanto había odiado y envidiado un año atrás.

Sonrió ampliamente y asintió mirándolo fijamente -. Tenías razón – le dijo sin importarle que estuviera su esposa, era algo que tenía que decir si no la iba a carcomer por dentro -. Algunas veces el amor dura y otras veces simplemente duele… - le dijo y lo vio respirar aliviado –. El de nosotros dolía.

-Gracias Bella… - agregó y la iba a tocar pero ella se apartó un paso.

-Y al final si encontré alguien muy distinto a ti – le dijo sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente -, alguien que sí cumple sus promesas.

_Él_ pestañó repetidas veces y sintió que alguien le pasaba la mano por su cintura. Volteó su cabeza y le sonrió a Edward que en ese momento le besó su nariz.

-Lamento llegar tarde princesa – le susurró en su oído y ella asintió sonriendo.

-Edward… - respiró hondo y se apoyó en su cuerpo -, te presento a un… amigo, Jasper Cullen y su esposa… - entrecerró los ojos ya que nunca se interesó siquiera en saber su nombre.

-Alice – dijo sonriendo y estrechando su mano aunque se veía que toda la situación era muy incómoda.

Después de las presentaciones ellos se excusaron para ir a buscar las entradas y Bella se quedó allí parada. Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño y ella le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo aunque se sentía como si estuviese temblando de la emoción, el miedo y los restos de un amor perdido.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? – Preguntó Edward acariciando su mejilla y preocupado por su palidez y por lo tenso que se encontraban los otros dos sujetos cuando llegó al sitio.

Bella respiró hondo y entrelazó una mano -. ¿Podríamos escaparnos la función hoy? No creo que pueda concentrarme…

Edward asintió y acarició su mejilla -. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Caminar – dijo y empezaron a hacerlo uno al lado del otro primero en silencio.

Estuvieron así como media hora pasaron la plaza Time Square y siguieron más adelante hasta llegar a un hermoso parque que estaba iluminado con luces amarillas y tenía una fuente en el medio que mojaba ligeramente los alrededores.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas con las manos entrelazadas. Edward se sentía extrañamente inquieto, no era normal ese silencio en Bella, por lo menos no después que habían empezado a salir de verdad casi nueve meses atrás. Y allí entendió los dos puntos que no había unido y la miró fijamente.

-¿Es él verdad?

Ella asintió y apretó con más fuerza su mano -. Él fue la razón por la que llegué a tu bar un año atrás… y aunque en ese momento solo quería matarlo, matarla o que él la dejara y me escogiera a mí como supuestamente había hecho. En este día me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-Que ahora solamente quiero agradecerle por guiarme hacia ti.

Edward la miró fijamente y besó su muñeca suavemente sin decir palabra. Bella era muy expresiva en la cama y lo que nunca le decía en palabras se lo demostraba con creces con su cuerpo, aunque él siempre necesitara más, quería que se lo dijera y que confiara lo suficiente en saber que él no iba a escoger a nadie más, cosa que le había demostrado en ese tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Deseaba algún día escucharle esas dos palabras salir de su boca.

-Entonces yo también le agradeceré… después de matarlo – murmuró y sonrió al notar que ella besaba su mano ligeramente.

Bella sonrió ligeramente y lo miró con los ojos brillosos por un minuto antes de hablar y declarar lo que había entendido escasos minutos atrás.

-Te amo – le dijo y se acercó para unir sus labios en un suave beso -. Y ahora soy más feliz de lo que nunca creí serlo, así un día haya jurado que jamás iba a tener a alguien más y que moriría sola.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y sintió como todo su ser se llenaba con esas dos palabras, la tomó de la cadera y la sentó en su regazo para besar su cuello y acariciarla lentamente.

-Princesa… - murmuró metiendo la cabeza en su cuello y embriagándose con su perfume – te amo tanto…

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo por fin que toda su vida había llegado a su lugar sin demonios anteriores ni vacíos. Creyendo que de verdad había renacido como esa ave que su hombre tenía tatuado en su espalda y que de alguna manera él consiguió tatuar dentro de su ser volviéndola nueva, llena y enamorada de quien cumplió su promesa más importante.

Sanó su alma.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Bueno les había prometido un OS con final feliz y aquí por fin les cumplo… espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
